Visible Bruises
by mexicanhorse.racer
Summary: Joey Wheeler has lived a hard life but maybe thru all this darkness he'll finally be able to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe, seeing his Seto Kaiba will bring something good.


Visible Bruises

Joey Wheeler walked in thru the backdoor of the building that said 'Employees Only'

"Joey why are you late again?" asked a girl with beautiful blond hair.

'Sorry Mai, my manager was an asshole an made me stay late" said Joey as he started taking his clothes off in the dressing room that he and the other employees shared.

"I tried to cover for you but Keith is…you know" said Mai as she brushed her hair.

"Pissed" said Joey, rolling his eyes as he put on his tight black trunks that showed off his perfect bubble butt.

"IS THAT LITTLE SHIT HERE OR WHAT !"

Joey and Mai both looked at each other when they heard the loud shouting getting close to the backroom.

In walked the owner of the establishment, a big muscled and handsome man with a short temper.

"COME HERE!" hissed the man looking straight at Joey.

"Keith wait, he has a good excuse" said Mai as she stood in front of Joey.

"I wasn't talking to you Mai, I was talking to him, so leave the room…NOW!" shouted Keith.

"But…"

"Mai, it's okay, just go" said Joey.

Mai looked at Keith and then at Joey and left with worry in her eyes.

Joey tried to run out the back door but was stopped by a strong hand holding his arm tightly.

"Oh, so now your going to try to run away" hissed Keith as he pulled Joey closer to him.

Keith let go of Joey's arm but took hold of his jaw.

"I'm sorry Keith, my manager didn't let me out early" said Joey with a whimper.

"SHUT UP!" Keith shouted in Joey's face.

Joey just looked at Keith in fear.

"You know I had a very important client scheduled for you, he was going to pay a lot of money…but since you didn't show up guess what happened?" asked Keith.

"He…he left" stuttered Joey.

"Yes, he did, and that was my most important client but since you didn't show up I lost out on a lot of money and since this was your fault guess what's going to happen" said Keith.

Joey whimpered because of the pain Keith was causing him by grabbing his jaw.

"I'm going to take out my frustration on you" hissed Keith as he shoved Joey on the couch in the room and then started to unbuckle his pants.

Joey's eyes widen when he saw what Keith was doing and tried to get of the couch but Keith climbed on top of him and grabbed both of Joeys hands so Joey couldn't fight back while his tongue started roaming Joeys body.

"KEITH! STOP!…PLEASE! " shouted Joey hopping that someone could hear him and would come and save him from this monster that was trying to rape him.

"Sssshhhhh, Sssshhhhh, no one is going to help you" said Keith as he started sucking on Joey's neck.

"KEITH PLEASE!" pleaded Joey as he squirmed trying to get out of Keith's hold.

"Maybe this way you wont be late again" said Keith as he pulled Joey's hair.

Joey was able to get his hand out of Keith's grasp and decided to punch him. Joey froze when he saw that a little blood came out of Keith's nose.

Keith touched his nose with the back of his hand and looked at the tiny blood that came out of his nose. He's face went from pissed to enraged he pulled Joey up from the couch, grabbing him by the neck, and slamming him to a wall.

"NEVER TRY A BULLSHIT MOVE LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" shouted Keith letting go of Joey's neck and then slapping him across the face causing Joey to fall to the ground.

Joey laid on the floor, grabbing his cheek, his blond locks blocking his eyes, hiding the tears that where forming.

"I don't like hurting you Joey" said Keith as he got on his knees and moved Joey's locks out of his eyes so he could see the tears that started to fall.

"….But sometimes the shit you do pissed me off" hissed Keith as he pulled Joey's hair.

"…I'm…I'm sorry…I…I promise I wont do it again" stuttered Joey as he looked into Keith's eyes.

"Good, now go out there and make me money…and then tonight your going to give me what I want right" said Keith not letting go of Joey's hair.

Joey just nodded in agreement with what Keith wanted.

"Good boy" said Keith as he let go of Joey's hair and stood up.

As he got up some of the employees walked into the room to change and saw Joey on the floor with a bruise on his cheek.

They all looked at Joey and then at Keith.

"He fell, he's always been a clumsy little bitch" said Keith as he began to walk out of the room and shouted "EVERYONE GET TO WORK".

Joey got up from the floor and fixed his hair.

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have been late" said Joey as he touched the bruise on his cheek.

He waited a few minutes to try and compose himself. After he relaxed he headed out of the room and into the area where all the gentlemen in the club stared at him like dogs, everyone wanting a lap dance, wanting to feel the blonds smooth body. Joey heard whistling, name calling, he felt them touch him. But he didn't pay any attention to them he was one of the biggest names in the club and he was only to work in the fantasy room.

He smiled, winked, and blew kisses at some of the men just to tease them so they would pay to be with him in the fantasy room. He walked behind a black curtain that led him to a hallway filled with rooms that had heart shaped doors. He walked all the way to the back until he saw number eight, he walked in and got ready laying down on the bed filled with peddled roses and candles, ready for another man to come and use his body and then leave.

Joey closed his eyes and waited for the man to come into the room, he heard footsteps and decided to count them until the man opened the door.

"one…two…three…four…five…six" whispered Joey.

He heard the door open

Joey still had his eyes closed and waited until he heard he door shut to open them.

The man walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hi sexy, ready for some fun" said Joey in his most seductive voice, slowly opening his eyes and looking in horror when he say the familiar face standing in front of him.

"Hey mutt, I hope your ready to obey your master" said the man that use to bully Joey in high school.

"Kaiba" whispered Joey.


End file.
